Jagged Little Pill
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Cory finds his work wife and is compelled to fix her life. Same old, same old. Companion Story to Time After Time.
1. We're Going to Be Friends

Cory Matthews didn't have a lot of friends.

He blamed it on meeting his soulmate and his wife when he was young.

But he had made friends at work.

And then he got transferred to Abigail Adams High and had to start over.

It did not help that there were so many teachers.

Most of the tables in the staff room were full, except one in the corner.

A woman, a few years younger than himself, was sitting at the table, a battered copy of _Anna Karenina_ in hand.

"Can I sit here?" Cory asked.

The woman looked up from her book and gave him a half smile.

"Sure."

Cory sat and held out his hand.

"Cory Matthews. I'm the new history teacher." He said.

The woman raised an eyebrow but shook his hand.

"Casey Venturi. I teach English 1 and English Honors 2, 3 and 4… Your Riley's father right?" She asked.

Cory groaned.

"Are you asking for good reasons or bad?" He asked.

Casey laughed.

"Good. Your daughter is eccentric but an excellent student." The woman assured.

"Thank god." Cory breathed.

At least his daughter hadn't completely messed up her first day of high school.

Like him.

"Her little friend is another story however." Casey said, making a disapproving sound.

"Maya can be a… handful but she's a good kid." Cory admitted.

Casey smiled, almost wistfully.

"Yes well every family has a handful."

He invites Casey and her husband over with their daughter for a playdate with Auggie.

… And promptly forgets that he arranges it on a day that both him and Casey have a teacher's conference.

Topanga's ok with it because she is surprisingly familiar with Derek Venturi.

He's a family lawyer with a reputation to be kind to children and ruthless in court.

She is more than pleased with the arrival of Madelyn Venturi.

At six she's a year younger than Auggie but the young boy takes one look at her dark, curly hair and shining blue eyes and is gone.

Topanga silently thanks god that Ave Morgenstein may be gone from her life in the near future.

As the kids plays Topanga offers Derek coffee.

Topanga's ok with it because she is surprisingly familiar with Derek Venturi.

The man is several years younger than her at twenty-five but he's already building a reputation in the attorney for being kind to children and ruthless in family court, despite only recently becoming a lawyer.

"They seem to like each other." Topanga noted.

Derek chuckled.

"Do you mean the kids or Casey and you husband?" He asked.

"Not much of a difference to me." She said.

"Trust me. Casey is the farthest thing from a kid. I'm the 'imature' one in our relationship." Derek said, his eyes twinkling.

"So how did you two meet?"

A far off look crossed Derek's face.

"You're a reasonably opened minded person aren't you Topanga?" He asked.

"I'd like to think so." Topanga said in confusion

"I met Casey when I was fourteen." Derek said.

"I don't know why I would need to be opened minded about that. Me and Cory met when we were like two." Topanga said.

"… It was on the day our parents announced they were getting married. To each other."

Topanga blinked.

Oh.

Well then.

"Like Clueless?" Topanga blurted out before blushing.

Derek chuckled.

"That's how Casey puts it when we have to explain to people." He said.

He gripped his coffee cup.

"It's not like we meant for it to happen you know? Casey never felt like my sister, no matter how much our parents pushed for it. We hated each other but over the years she became my best friend."

Topanga grinned.

"Sounds like a good love story." She commented.

Derek let out a bitter laugh.

"Not really. We moved to New York for college and within a week were sleeping together. Casey found out she was pregnant with Maddie about two months later."

Derek's gaze fell on the little girl.

"I don't regret my daughter or marrying Casey." He said fiercely.

Topanga gave him a sympathetic look.

"I wouldn't ever think you did." She said.

In the short time that she had known the man she could tell he loved Maddie more than life.

"We called our parents and to tell them we were getting married. Nora and George," He spat the names out like they were trash, "called Casey and me some choice words before hanging up. We haven't heard from them or our siblings since."

The blonde woman let out a sound of sympathy.

"It's ok Topanga. Me and Casey have long come to terms with the fact we don't have our parents in our life. It just hurts that they kept our siblings from us."

Topanga felt outraged.

What kind of parent would do that?

Topanga wasn't stupid.

She knew what Lucas and Riley would be to each other.

She also knew that the chances of her becoming a grandmother before she turned fifty.

So what if two kids fell in love?

It's not like there was any blood between the two.

Derek eyed her.

"You're certainly taking this better than most." He said.

Topanga snorted.

"I was raised by hippies." She deadpanned.

Derek grinned at her.

She shrugged.

"Besides it isn't the weirdest family relation I've heard of."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty convinced that my daughter's best friend is going to be her aunt so…"

Derek looked confused.

"Senator Matthews is going to marry Riley's friend?" He asked.

Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Not Eric. They have a little brother named Josh that's only a couple years old than the girls." She explained.

"Really? Senator Matthews talks about his teacher brother all the time in interviews but never another." Derek said.

"Yeah. He forgets Josh exists sometimes but Josh prefers it that ways so we never try to correct him."


	2. Blame Canada

"You want to do what?" Cory asked, staring at his wife in shock.

"I want to track down Casey and Derek's siblings and reunite them." The lawyer said simply.

"That's crazy! It's insane! It-it's amazing! Let's do it!" Cory said happily.

"Good because I've already booked you a flight to London." Topanga said sweetly.

"You're sending me to England?" Cory yelped.

Topanga tutted.

"Of course not dumb-dumb. If they lived in London, England I'd go. No you are going to London, Canada." She said as she handed him his over night bag.

"Oh ok." Cory said with a nod.

Topanga started counting in her head.

"Wait WHAT?"

The best thing about Canada was Tim Horton's.

Everything else sucked.

Cory _hated_ Canada.

Ever since Shawn dragged him to fucking Toronto and they ended up arrested for freaking helping an old lady across the street.

" _Honestly Cor it's not that bad."_ Shawn said.

Cory glared at his phone.

"Canada is the WORST! I was so proud of Topanga! She had a great scheme! And then she sent me here! Shawny I want to go home!" Cory whined.

Shawn sighed into the phone.

" _Then find the family and convince them."_

"We could even find out where they live! All we have is their high school!" Cory said.

"Well they graduated, what, seven years ago? I'm sure there are teachers there that will still remember where they lived."

Cory considered it for a minute.

That could work.

"Thank Shawny! Want me to bring you back anything?" Cory asked.

"If you see any of those handicap signs with Drake take some pictures."

Thompson High School wasn't a small school but it wasn't as big as Abigail Adams.

Cory, however, had absolutely no sense of direction so he ended up wondering the halls.

"Excuse me are you lost?"

A pleasant looking black man approached.

Everything about him screamed TEACHER.

"Oh a teacher thank god. My name is Cory Matthews and I'm actually I'm looking for some information on two former students here." Cory said.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"And who are these students?" He asked.

"Derek Venturi and Casey… well actually I don't know Casey maiden name."

The man's eyes grew fond.

"McDonald. You'd better come with me. I'm Paul by the way. Paul Greebie."

Paul led Cory into a small office.

"Take a seat Mr. Matthews." He said.

"Please call me Cory." Cory said as he sat.

"How do you know Casey and Derek… Cory?" Paul asked.

"I work with Casey." Cory said.

"Casey's an English teacher and Derek's a lawyer."

Paul smiled proudly.

"I can see Casey being a teacher but Derek as a lawyer? Honestly I used to think he'd need a lawyer."

"I take it you're familier with them." Cory noted.

"All through high school Casey had a stand 1:30 appointment with me. Mostly her ranting about Derek." Paul said with a chuckle.

"They didn't like each other?" Cory asked surprised.

Paul leaned back, looking thoughtful.

"I think they like each other _too_ much. The fighting was their way of forcing themselves to not like each other." He said.

"Well considering they're married now…"

Paul's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked.

Cory nodded and pulled out his phone, opening a picture Topanga had texted him of Maddie and Auggie.

He handed the phone to Paul.

"They have a little girl named Maddie too." He said.

Paul smiled fondly before frowning.

"Well that explains a lot." He said with a sigh.

"So you know what happened?" Cory asked.

Paul shook his head.

"Not really. I know that shortly after Casey and Derek left for college, the other children never heard from them again." He said.

"And they don't know why?" Cory asked and Paul shook his head.

"They all took it really hard." Paul said.

"Do you know anyway I would be able to get a hold of them? I want to at least try and help them connect." Cory asked.

"Well I know that Edwin was going to Georgetown in the States. I'm not sure where Lizzie is. Those two kind of vanished after graduation. As for Martina," Paul looked at his clock, "she'll be here momentarily."

As if magic a teen girl, no more than sixteen, walked into the room.

Her dark brown hair, that was the exact same shade as Maddie's, was cut into a blunt bob with blunt bangs and purple streaks.

She was wearing a short skirt, purple tank top, boots and leather jacket.

Her dark eyes, which were surrounded by dark eyeliner, landed on Cory and she raised a pierced at him.

"Who is this tool Paul?" She asked.

Paul sighed.

"What did you do this time Martina?" He asked wearily.

Martina smirked, her dark red lips almost twisting into a sneer.

"Smoking behind the gym." She said with a shrug.

Paul let out a long suffering sigh.

"Cory I'd like to introduce you to Martina Venturi." He said.

"Sup." Martina said with a nod of her head.

"Martina this is Mr. Matthews. He's here about Casey and Derek."

The cool, aloofness melted from the girl's face.

"You know where they are?" She asked.

Cory nodded.

"Tell me then!" She demanded.

"They live in New York. I work with Casey."

Martina collapsed into the other chair in the room.

"You ok Marti?" Paul asked.

"Don't call me that!" The girl snapped, crossing her arms.

She looked Cory over.

"What are you after old man?" She asked.

Cory chose to swallow his ignitation.

"I want to reunite them with you guys." He said.

Martina gave him a long look.

"Life after Derek and Casey left," Her voice was soft and trembled slightly, "was terrible. We never understood why we weren't able to see or talk to them."

Cory sighed.

"I think it's because Casey got pregnant. With Derek's child."

Martina let out a bitter laugh.

"Of course she did. I mean I was nine and even I could tell they would end up together. Or at least they would end up fucking."

Paul gave her a look.

"What? You can't tell me you didn't see that coming from a mile away." Martina said.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anyway that I can get in touch with your siblings?" Cory asked.

Martina's expression softened.

"I haven't heard from Edwin and Lizzie in three years. They took off after graduation. I don't blame them. Our home life is fucking toxic." She admitted.

"Are you unsafe?" Cory asked.

Martina let out a hollow laugh.

"They don't hit us or nothing. Nora and George are just super controlling. Most of the time they just ignore me and focus on their 'perfect' child, Simon."

Her tone was bitter and angry.

"I… I've contacted CAS before but they never find anything wrong." Paul said.

"It's cool. I only have a couple more years to go before I'm out of there."

Cory stood.

"Thank you for all your help. I think I'm going to check out Georgetown. Maybe I can find Edwin." He said.

Martina grabbed his coat sleeve.

"Hey old man," Her voice was soft and childlike, "next time you see him tell Smerek that Smarti said hi."


	3. Nonagon

Topanga found Edwin Venturi completely by accident.

And by accident she meant Stuart Minkus.

She and Minkus had always had an odd relationship.

She knew that he had been enamored with her when they were children.

If Cory hadn't existed, then maybe they would have ended up together.

But as it was he did and Minkus distanced himself from the three of them and eventually disappeared from their lives completely.

That was until Topanga had her three-month sonogram and met Jennifer Basset in the waiting room as she sat there to have her confirmation sonogram.

One thing led to another and another and Minkus was back in their lives and somehow it was better for the old friends.

Cory's teasing of the other boy had been out of jealousy of Minkus' friendship with Topanga and Shawn's was out of solidarity.

But Cory had Topanga now.

And Minkus had never been that to Topanga.

Because while Cory had Shawn, Topanga had Stuart.

"So where is Cory today?" Minkus asked as the two entered Topanga's.

"I sent him to Canada." Topanga said.

Minkus snorted.

"I thought he was banned from Canada." He said.

"Just Toronto. Shawn's the one banned from the whole country."

"So why is Cory in Canada? Send him on a Tim Hortons run? Haven't you told him that there's one in New York?" Minkus said.

"Cory has this friend at work that he's adopted as his 'work wife'," Minus snorted, "that he's convinced is unhappy without her family."

Minkus nodded in understanding.

"So now he wants to fix it." He said.

"Actually it was my idea." Topanga said proudly.

"Congrats on being like your husband." Minkus deadpanned.

Topanga's face fell before she smirked.

"Does that mean you've become a monster?" She snarked.

"Only in the business world sweetheart."

The two laughed.

"Anyways I met her husband when he brought their daughter over to have a playdate with Auggie. Apparently Derek and Casey's parent got married when the two of them were teens and eventually the two of them fell in love and got married. Their parents haven't talked to them since."

Minkus whistled.

"Damn and here I thought you had a fucked up family tree."

Topanga swatted him.

"They're a lovely couple! Very much in love. I like the Venturis. I'm hoping they'll be my in-laws in the future." She said.

Minkus furrowed his brow.

"What's with the look Stuart?" Topanga asked.

That look only ever crossed his face when him and Cory or him and Shawn or all three of them were up to something.

Usually involving her.

"That last name… I'm currently courting a young mathematician in DC to come work for me. His last name is Venturi." He said finally.

"What's his first name?" Topanga asked.

"Edwin I believe. He's quite smart. Very good with numbers." Minkus said.

"Sounds like the brother that Derek described."

Derek hadn't been able to shut up about how smart Edwin was.

"Want to go see if it's him?" Minkus offered.

"You want to go to DC?" Topanga asked.

"Sure. Why let Cory and Shawn have all the fun adventures? We can take my helicopter."

Topanga loved DC.

She, however, hated college students.

Well… college students not named Josh and Andrew.

She and Minkus arrived at the apartment of one Edwin Venturi and knocked on the door.

It quickly opened and a half naked man came out.

His eyes widened at the sight of the two before he ran off.

A dark man walked lazily to the door.

"Have fun with your Republican friends! Hope they don't find out about how you really had a stick up your ass last night!" He called cheerfully.

He noticed Minkus and Topanga.

He scanned Topanga briefly before dismissing her and turning to Minkus.

"Mr. Minkus, pleasure to see you as always." He said.

Topanga let out a sound of indignation.

Minkus eyed her wearily.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Venturi, that you may have just made your last mistake." He said as he stepped back.

Edwin looked her up and down and his face turned worried.

"It is in my experience that tiny brunettes with that expression are quite dangerous." He said.

Topanga took a calming breath.

"Then stop dismissing me based on that." She said sweetly.

"Dually noted. So what's up Mr. Minkus? I didn't think we had another meeting until next month." Edwin asked.

"Edwin I would like to introduce you to my personal lawyer and personal bestie Topanga Matthews." Minkus said.

"Don't ever say that again man. You sound like a ten-year-old girl." Edwin said.

"Well I do have a few of those running around."

Topanga shook Edwin's hand.

"We're actually here on personal business." She said.

"Sorry but I'm not really into chicks this week." He said.

Topanga made a face.

"Umm no. Does the name Derek Venturi mean anything to you?"

All the color drain from Edwin's face.

"Is something wrong with him?" Edwin demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with Derek." Topanga assured gently.

Edwin let out a breath.

"Thank god. Do… do you know where he is?" Edwin asked.

Topanga nodded.

"He's living in New York."

Edwin sat on the ground.

"Your telling me that all this time he's been an hour away?" He asked numbly.

Topanga sat next to him.

"He misses you you know." She said.

Edwin looked at the ground.

"I spent every day of the last seven years wondering where he was and I never even bothered to look." He said.

"He has a good life." Topanga said.

Edwin opened his mouth but was cut off by his phone ringing.

He looked at it and groaned.

"Damn it Liz." He cursed as he answered the phone.

He was silent for a minute before screaming, "What did you do?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll be there in ten."

He stood.

"I'm afraid I need to cut this short but I have to go bail my stepsister out of jail. She got arrested at a protest."

It sounded like it wasn't the first time he had to do so.

Topanga's eye lit up and Minkus groaned.

That look only came on her face when she found a new cause.

"Good thing you have a lawyer on hand."


	4. Hungry Planet

The guard led them to the jail cell holding the remaining five protesters.

Who were all topless.

Minkus and Topanga flushed but Edwin didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Where the fuck is your shirt?!" He nearly yelled.

The girls rolled their eyes.

One of them, a brunette with a pixie cut, snorted.

"Why does it matter to you Edwin? You don't even like boobs." She said.

"Just because you want to see a girl's boobs doesn't mean everyone does." He shot back.

"But you should be happy! All those tight ass republicans you like to screw will be pounding down your door tonight."

"Fuck you Lizzie. Now put your shirt on and come on. They aren't pressing chargers on you." Edwin said.

Lizzie pouted but pulled her sweatshirt on and walked out of the jail cell.

"Till next time ladies!"

"Bye Lizzie!"

Edwin dragged them to a nearby coffee shop.

"So who's this lady and why is she hanging out with Stuart 'God like' Minkus?" She asked.

"This is Topanga Matthews. She came here about Derek." Edwin said.

There was a flicker of pain that crossed the young woman's face.

"You know where he is?" She asked.

"He lives in New York. He's a lawyer there." Topanga said.

Lizzie laughed.

"I think you have the wrong Derek Venturi." She said.

"How many Derek Venturi's have little brother named Edwin who is god's gift to math?" Topanga asked.

Lizzie nodded.

"True."

"So what's Derek up to? Bet he's getting all the action now that he's a hotshot lawyer." Edwin said.

Topanga laughed.

"Um no. He's married. Has been for seven years now." She said.

Lizzie smirked at Eddie.

"See I told you! You've spent the last three years boning any guy who would bone you, trying to emulate your hotshot brother and he's had a wife!"

"And kid." Topanga added.

"And Kid!" Lizzie said triumphantly.

Edwin glowered at Lizzie.

The activist turned to Topanga.

"Has Derek ever mention someone named Casey McDonald?" She asked hopefully.

"She goes by Casey Venturi now."

Edwin's jaw dropped.

"Derek married Klutzilla?" He breathed, not even flinching when Lizzie punched him.

"Yes. They have a daughter named Maddie. She's six."

Edwin frowned.

"No wonder George and Nora cut them off." He said.

"Casey must have gotten pregnant her freshman year." Lizzie whispered.

Edwin groaned.

"I don't know which Nora would flip her shit over, the 'I had sex with my step-brother' thing or the 'I'm pregnant at eighteen' thing." He said.

"I don't think it's an either or situation Ed." Lizzie said.

He snorted.

"Your parents are that bad?" Topanga asked.

"They didn't used to be. George didn't really give a damn till he married Nora and Abby was never around." Edwin said.

Lizzie gripped the table.

"My father wasn't ever around either. Nora… She left me alone for the most part but she always pushed Casey to be absolutely perfect. After they disowned Casey she kind of put all her hopes and dreams on me and well… that didn't exactly work out." She said.

"Yeah. They weren't all that happy when they found me making out with Franklin Moore after graduation. They dragged us home and started in and Lizzie just kind of blurted out she was bi. They made us leave that night." Edwin explained.

"Jokes on them because we were planning on taking off that night anyways." Lizzie laughed.

Edwin looked sad.

"I only regret having to leave Marti." He said.

Lizzie took his hand.

"We'll find her after she turns eighteen and get her out." She swore.

Edwin nodded.

He looked at Topanga.

"So where do Casey and Derek live? We'd like to go see them." He asked.

Topanga smiled.

"Why don't you come to my café, Topanga's, tomorrow? I can arrange for them to meet you there." She offered.

Lizzie's eyes lit up.

"You own Topanga's? I love that place! I'm a vegan blogger and that place has some of the best vegan options in the city." She gushed.

Minkus burst out laughing but Topanga ignored him.

"Thank you! I was raised vegan and even though I don't practice anymore I don't want to isolate them." She said.

Edwin groaned.

"Can we stop talking about veganism? I literally hear about it all the time." He pleaded.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"So we'll meet at Topanga's around 4pm tomorrow?" Topanga said, wanting to avoid another fight.

"Sounds good."


	5. Reunited

Topanga smiled as Derek, Casey and Maddie walked into the café.

Maddie was between her parents, holding both of their hands.

"Yo Coach V! Good to see you!" Zay called from his place on the couch.

"Please don't call me that Zay. Coach Casey is fine." Casey said with a sigh.

"You are way too cool a coach for that." Zay said.

"I still can't believe you joined the cheer squad." Lucas mumbled.

"Dude do you know how good that is going to look on my NYADA application?"

Topanga smiled fondly at the kids before turning her attention to Derek, Casey and Maddie.

Auggie came running out of the back.

"Maddie!" He said excitedly.

"Hello August!" She said, hugging him.

"Excuse me!"

Topanga looked up to see Ava glaring at Maddie from the doorway.

Auggie looked terrified.

"Excuse me but that's my husband your hugging! Hands off!" Ava huffed.

"Should we stop this?" Casey whispered to Topanga.

"Let's see what happens."

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Um your seven right? You can't get married at seven. That's illegal." Maddie said primly.

"Nu-hu!" Ava argued.

"Is too! My daddy is a lawyer and he tolded me!" Maddie said.

"Get away from her Auggie!" Ava hissed.

"Maddie's just my friend Ava." Auggie said, trying to reason with his 'wife'.

"Well I'm your wife and I say that you can't be friends with her!" Ava said.

"You can't tell him who he can't be friends with!" Maddie said.

"She can't?" Auggie asked, looking startled.

"No! That's not how marriage works!" Maddie said.

"It's how our marriage works! Now get away from him!" Ava hissed.

"No you leave him alone! You're mean!" Maddie said.

"Make me!" Ava dared as she stepped up to Maddie, staring down at her.

Maddie squared her jaw and looked Ava straight in the eye, her fist clenched.

"I will end you." She threatened.

"Ok! Enough of that!" Derek said as he picked Maddie up.

Ava looked smug.

"I think we should see other people." Auggie said, finally.

"What?" Ava asked.

"You're mean Ava. Really mean and I don't like it." Auggie said.

Ava huffed.

"I gave you the best two years of my life! You'll never fine someone like me!" She said.

"Yeah he'll find someone better!" Maddie yelled, struggling to get out of Derek's arms.

"Come say that to my face!"

"Gladly!" Maddie yelled, trying failing to escape her father.

"Just leave Ava while you still have some dignity." Auggie said.

Ava huffed and stomped out of the café.

"That's right run!" Maddie yelled.

"Maddie enough!" Casey admonished.

Derek just looked like he wanted to laugh.

The girl frowned but stopped fighting Derek.

Derek placed her down and she and Auggie ran into the back to play.

"I am so sorry about Maddie Topanga. She was so rude to that little girl." Casey apologized.

The brunette turned on her husband.

"Wasn't she dear?" She hissed.

Derek shrugged.

"I thought the little bitch had it coming." He said.

"Der-ek!" Casey cried.

Derek laughed and kissed her.

Casey pouted.

"I hate it when you kiss me while I'm mad at you." She complained.

"Casey… You're mad at me at least 90% of the day." Derek said with a laugh.

"Ok maybe I don't hate it."

Topanga smiled at the couple.

They were so happy.

How could anyone be upset about that?

"So where's Cory? I thought he was going to be here." Casey asked.

"He's coming. I sent him away because he'll ruin everything." Topanga said.

"Ruin what?" Derek asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I pled the fifth." Topanga said.

"Your lawyer jokes are almost as funny as Casey's." The other lawyer deadpanned.

"I try my best." Topanga said sweetly.

Cory came running into the café.

"I just saw them." He panted before collapsing.

Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Ok! Everyone out! We're closing!" Topanga yelled.

The customers grumbled but started to leave.

Riley and her friends made no move to leave.

"You guys to! Out!" Topanga said, gesturing for them to leave.

"But mom! We were studying!" Riley protested.

"Then go somewhere else and study. Go to Farkle's. Minkus is home today. He can help you."

The teens frowned but left.

"What is going on?" Casey demanded.

"Cory did a thing."

Cory gasped in shock.

"You're pinning this on me?!" He asked.

"If it goes terribly? Yes." Topanga said.

Derek opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by "Derek? Casey?"

The man in question spun around and came face to face with Edwin Venturi and Lizzie McDonald.

"Edwin? Lizzie?" Derek breathed.

Casey let out a cry and threw herself at Lizzie.

The two collapsed to the ground, crying happily.

"Well that was expected." Edwin said wryly.

"What are you doing here man?" Derek asked, clearly confused.

"Lawyer lady there tracked us down." Edwin said, nodding towards Topanga.

"You found them? Why?" Derek asked.

"No one should be without family." Topanga said.

Cory nodded in agreement.

"You are amazing people." Derek said.

The two grinned before escaping into the back.

He turned back to Edwin.

"So how are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm good. Me and Lizzie go to Georgetown. Getting a degree in Mathematics." Edwin said.

Lizzie pulled away from Casey.

"I'm getting a degree in social science." She sniffed.

"I always thought you'd do that." Casey said, wiping her eyes.

"So what happened man?" Edwin asked.

"Our parents fucking suck." Derek said.

Edwin chuckled.

"Good to see Casey didn't suck all the old Derek out of you."

Derek snorted and Casey huffed.

"I'd like to think I made him a better version of himself." She said.

Derek nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She really did." He said.

"Yeah heard you're a lawyer now. How the fuck did that happen? Thought you wanted to be a rock star." Edwin said.

"I grew up. Got married. Had a kid. I like being a lawyer. Get to help kids in bad situations." Derek said.

Edwin laughed humorously.

"Why did you just leave us?" He asked.

Derek looked down.

"We didn't want to cause any trouble for you guys." Casey said softly.

"We didn't have a way to get in touch with you. Nora and George closed all your email accounts and change everyone's number. It wasn't like we could afford to just drop everything and go up there. I was going to school, playing hockey, and holding down two jobs." Derek said.

Edwin looked down.

"We could have looked. It's just we were so angry." Lizzie admitted.

"Have you heard from Marti or Simon?" Casey asked.

Edwin shook his head.

"Me and Lizzie… we couldn't stay there after graduation. Nora and George never let Marti have an email address or a phone." He said.

Derek clinched his fists.

"Were they ever abusive to you?" He asked.

Edwin shifted uncomfortable.

"I got the shit beat out of me the night of graduation for kissing my boyfriend. Dad wasn't happy with my 'choices'." He said bitterly.

Derek started to move but Casey was already in front of him.

"No Derek." She said, placing her hands on his chest.

"He hit Edwin." Derek growled.

Casey reached up and placed a hand on Derek's face.

"Violence isn't the answer and you know it."

Derek sighed and leaned into Casey's hand.

"Huh."

Casey and Derek looked at Lizzie.

"It's just… I didn't think it was true. You guys being married that is. I believe it now." She said.

Casey blushed but Derek just looked cocky.

"I won her over." He said.

"Yes because knocking someone up is the way you go about making someone fall in love with you." Casey said.

Derek shrugged.

"Worked on you didn't?"

"Der-ek!" Casey hissed.

"Love you too babe."

Casey rolled her eyes as Edwin and Lizzie laughed.

"We have to do something about the Marti and Simon situation." Derek said and everyone got somber.

"What are we going to do Derek?" Edwin asked.

"Did you file a police report against George?" Derek asked.

Edwin shook his head.

"Did you at least take pictures or something?"

"I did."

They turned to see Martina.

She was leaning heavily against the doorway and her eye was black.

"Marti!"

Edwin and Derek caught her as she collapsed.

"I had the video camera and filmed George beating Edwin up. I found it last night before I left." She groaned.

"What happened?" Derek demanded as they helped her over to the couch.

"Nora found out that Cory was sniffing around about you and Casey. She went ballistic and beat the shit out of me. I waited till everyone was asleep, grabbed Simon and took off. I googled Cory Matthews at a library and headed here. Barely got through customs but I think they thought I was running from my abusive husband or something."

"Smartina?" A small, soft voice called from the doorway.

A small boy with curly brown hair stood there, looking terrified.

"Come here Smimon." Martina said.

The boy timidly walked over and crawled in Martina's lap.

"Smimon I'd like you to meet Smerek, Casey, Lizzie and Edwin. They're our family."

Simon's eyes widened.

"But we aren't supposed to talk bout them!" The little boy said franticly.

"Don't worry Simon. You guys aren't going back there." Derek said as he crouched down next to the two.

"We aren't?" Simon asked.

"We aren't?" Martina echoed.

"I promise Smarti." Derek swore.

"Her name is Smartina." Simon said.

Martina shook her head.

"No Simon. It's defiantly Smarti." She said gently.

"I'm calling the cops." Edwin said as he pulled out his cellphone.

"No we're going to the hospital. Then we call the cops." Derek said.

"Is everything… oh my god what happened?" Topanga asked as she rushed out of the back.

Cory followed and paled when he saw Marti.

"Martina?" He asked.

"Marti." Marti grunted.

"Did your father do this to you?" Cory asked.

"Nora did." Marti said quickly.

"Cory, Topanga can you watch Maddie while we take care of this?" Derek asked.

"Of course we will. Do you want me to pull the paperwork for petition custody?" Topanga asked, switching into lawyer mode.

"If you don't mind." Derek said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Maddie called as she ran into the room.

She froze at the sight of the random strangers.

Her eyes fell on Marti and her black and she frowned.

"Who did that to you? Do I need to go punch them?" She demanded.

Casey groaned as she picked Maddie up.

"I swear to god Maddie. Violence is your answer to everything." She said.

"Sometimes violence is the only way to get your point across." Maddie said solemnly.

Casey glared at Derek.

"This is your fault!" She accused.

"She's her father's daughter." Derek said.

"So this is your kid huh?" Edwin asked.

"She looks just like you Case. Well, all but the hair. That curl is all Venturi." Lizzie said.

"This might sound rude but who are you?" Maddie asked.

Derek chuckled.

"Maddie this is Lizzie, Edwin, Marti and Simon. They're mommy and Daddy's siblings." He said.

"Aunt Lizzie is mommy's sister right? And Uncle Edwin and Aunt Marti are yours? Whose Simon?" Maddie rattled off.

"Yes, yes and he is mine and mommy's little brother. He's a little older than you."

Maddie cocked her head to the side but shrugged.

"Ok. Love you!"

Maddie jumped out of Casey's arms.

She paused and glanced at Simon.

"Wanna play?" She asked.

Simon shook his head no.

"We have to go somewhere baby." Casey said.

"Ok! Don't worry Simon. We'll play later!"

The Venturi-McDonald clan sat in the examine room, waiting patiently for the results of Marti's x ray.

The doctors had already told her that she had a slight concussion and that she had been lucky to make it to New York at all.

DCF had already been in to take statements.

As had the police.

Simon was currently at Marti's side, asleep.

The doctor walked in.

Derek liked Dr. Christopher 'Topher' Everett.

He was young and nice.

Dereck had worked with him on past cases and the man was known to take child abuse seriously.

From the way Edwin was eyeing him, he was a fan too.

"Sup Doc?" Derek asked.

"Miss Venturi has some cracked ribs and a broken wrist." Topher said with a sigh.

"That from when Nora slammed me on the floor and kicked me." Marti said, giggling.

Thank god for pain meds.

There was a commotion outside the room and Nora and George appeared in the doorway.

"Marti! Simon!" Nora said, looking genuinely relieved.

Her eyes grew cold when she noticed the other people in the room.

"You did this. You took my children." She accused.

"I ain't your kid." Marti growled.

"I want them arrested!" Nora demanded.

"Ma'am with all due respect, are you out of your fucking mind?" Topher asked.

Nora looked incredulous.

"Excuse me? You have no right to talk to my wife like that! These… degenerates kidnapped our children!" George said.

Topher looked at him coldly.

"Was this before or after she punched your sixteen-year-old in the face so hard she blacked out and woke up to her stepmother kicking her in the ribs?" He asked.

George looked at Nora, who looked furious.

"Lies and slander!" She said.

"Ma'am I'm holding the x-rays in my hands."

Edwin glared at the two.

"You know," He sounded tired and bitter, "I get you beating on me for being gay but what the fuck did Marti ever do to you?"

Nora glared back.

"She didn't try hard enough." The woman said.

"At what? Being perfect?" Lizzie snapped.

Nora's eyes fell on her eldest.

"I was so close with you Casey and then you had to go and ruin it by getting knocked up with that little abomination of yours."

Derek stood but wasn't quick enough because Casey was in Nora's face first.

"Don't you dare call my child an abomination!" She screamed.

"You had a baby with your brother!" Nora yelled in disgust.

"STEPBROTHER! I never thought of Derek as a brother! Not once! Edwin? Sure. I even think of Marti as my little sister! But Derek? Never! I always liked Derek. I always wanted him. Somewhere, deep inside I knew he was the love of my life! But that never mattered to you and George! You were so fixated on having your perfect little family that you hurt your kids!" Casey ranted.

"It's not our fault you all turned out like you did!" George said.

"Oh you're right! It isn't your fault that I became a well-respected English teacher." Casey said.

She gestured to Lizzie.

"It isn't your fault that Lizzie is a well-known food blogger."

Casey's gaze shifted to Edwin.

"It isn't your fault that Edwin is being courted by multimillionaire Stuart Minkus to be the accountant for all of Minkus International."

Her gaze landed on Derek.

"And it certainly not your fault that Derek finished college in three years, went to law school and became the newest star of the family court circuit. You didn't do that. We did! Despite you!"

Nora let out a cry of rage and launched herself at Casey.

She never made it because Derek grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Ever try and touch my wife again and I will end you." He said coldly, squeezing Nora's throat slightly.

"Security!" Topher yelled and two guards came running into the room.

"Sir please put down the woman." One of the guard said.

"Not him! The lady! She tried to attack them." Topher said quickly.

The guards dragged the two older people away.

Marti, Lizzie and Edwin stared at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked, slightly annoyed.

"That was awesome Smerek." Marti breathed.

"I'd thought you'd changed but you haven't. You've just learned how to channel it." Edwin said.

"Channel what?"

"Your Derekness." Lizzie said.

Derek and Casey rolled their eyes.

Derek's phone went off and he looked down at it.

He smirked.

"It seems that Topanga took it upon herself to petition the court to award me and Casey temporary custody of Marti and Simon pending the investigation. It's been granted."

Marti's mouth opened slightly.

"They can't make us go back?" She asked.

"Not anytime soon."

Marti broke out in a grin and started crying.

"Marti!"

Casey took the girl's hand.

"I'm just so happy." She cried.

"Don't worry Marti. We're," Casey glanced around the room at her family, "all together again."

Derek took her other hand and clasped Edwin on the shoulder.

Edwin took Lizzie's hand while Lizzie took Casey's free hand.

"We're all together again and nothing is going to change that."


	6. The End Is the Beginning Is the End

"So how's the apartment?" Topanga said as she and Derek sat down at a small restaurant near the court house.

It had lined up that the two were in court on the same day and on break at the same time.

"Good… Maddie seems to like her new school. She's only been sent to the office once so far so that's good. I'd like to thank you for giving birth to my daughter's impulse control by the way."

Topanga laughed.

"Always glad to help." She said.

Derek grinned.

"And you have no idea how grateful I am for that." He said genuinely.

Topanga blushed.

"So how is Simon doing? Still jumpy?" She asked.

"He's doing a lot better. Talking more without being spoken to. Marti is a big help there." Derek said.

"Is she ok? I know Riley tries to get her to hang out with them but she doesn't really want to…"

Derek smiled bitterly.

"They really fucked Marti up. She's so aggressive now… I remember when she was a kid she was so… happy. Riley reminds me of her actually." He said.

Topanga let out a sound sympathy.

"Maybe she just needs time?"

Derek shook his head.

"Maybe."

Topanga grinned.

"Is Edwin still seeing that doctor?" She asked.

"He doesn't think we know. I guess that he doesn't want to ruin his rep or something but Lizzie is his roommate and she told me that he isn't bringing home any closet politicians anymore." Derek said.

"Oh good. I need to call and tell Lizzie thank you for the rave reviews and her blog." Topanga said.

"Good luck with that. Lizzie has decided to join the Peace Corps. She said that she's tired of getting arrested for no reason. Wants to do something productive for once."

"I've had friends joint the Peace Corps. They didn't stay long for their own reasons but maybe the will be good for Lizzie." Topanga said

"I hope so."

Topanga lifted her glass.

"To new beginnings?" She said.

Derek looked thoughtful.

"To things happening for a reason." He said instead.

"I can get behind that."

The two clinked glasses and laughed.

The future looked bright.


End file.
